Steamy Love
by lovepikachu12
Summary: My very first LEMON!  PLEASE READ!  AND REVIEW TOO!  I'M NOT GOOD BUT!  I'LL DO MY BEST!  GOKUXOC


_**XD HELLOOOOOOO! EVERYONE! THIS WOULD BE MY VEEEEEEEEEEEERYY FIRST RATED M!**_

_**SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, THEN GET OUTA' HERE! JUST KIDDING!~ XD**_

_**THIS IS ABOUT GOKU AND MY OWN HOME CUSTOMIZED CHARACTER!~ I MADE THIS CHARACTER ESPECIALLY FOR GOKU SO NO STEALING!~**_

_**ANYWAY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS CHARACTER PLEASE READ MY OTHER UN-RATED M FANFIC "Music Box" AND "After You saved Me"**_

_**OR RATHER YOU CAN JUST GO TO MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT MY NAME IS "ALYSSA J. ESTARIS"**_

_**GOSH I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!~**_

_**HERE WE GO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**In Another Inn**

**Inside a room  
**

**Normal POV**

"Goku...why is it when we get to another village, Sanzo and the others always would put us on a room for two kind of room...?" Kokoro asked him.

"I dunno...Every time I ask him about it he just keep saying,' So what, you and that girl are committed anyway..'." He said imitating Sanzo's grouchy tone.

"Yeah...I guess it's fine for us to sleep together...even though we were married forcefully..." She started to have a gloomy atmosphere.

"Hey my why so gloomy...?"

"Well...that fact that I knew you even before you knew me is a bit disturbing..." She stated.

"Why?"

"Well...I knew it was gonna be you, but didn't knew who I was and how we are somehow connected...it kinda makes me feel guilty, dragging you into a forced marriage, and causing you a big shock...it makes me feel sad that I was the only one that admired you before**(Meaning she loves him..XD!)**, because I knew you even before we officially met...sometimes it makes me feel that this commitment is one-sided." She explained softly.

"Uhh...well I'm not very good with words...but, all I can say is this...I don't wanna be with you because we need to, I wanna be with you because we want to...And its not because we're already committed, it's because you kept staying right by me...sure at first we started as complete strangers, even though we were already wedded, then my simple view of you as a close friend turned to a crush, then the crush turned to like, then at the very end I knew I loved you." He said flushing crimson red.

She stayed quiet and also blushing deep red.

"Hahaha.." He suddenly laughed at her.

Which snapped her out of her trance. "Uh-uhhh, wh-a-what?"

"You look really cute when you blush.." He chuckled.

She threw a pillow at him, and a direct hit on the face.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!~" He started tickling her.

"HE-HEY! STOP AHAHAHAAH!~"

"NOPE!~ I WILL NOT!~"

"PLEASE!~" She begged.

"Oh fine..." He stopped.

She panted and sat up, while he just watched her.

She was just too cute, and he just couldn't stop himself.

He kissed her.

And she kissed back.

Their kiss became more deeper, and passionate, he started licking her lower lip begging for entrance, and she gave him, his chance to enter.

The make-out session was just starting.

He pushed her on to the bed, so gently he was afraid to hurt her. She looked at him; her cheeks flushed a dark pink. Slowly he crawled on top of her, and once more started kissing her.

She suddenly pushed him away.

"Eh? Whats wrong? Kokoro?"

"Before we get any further..." She took something on the side drawer of the bed.

"Uhh whats that?" He asked her innocently.

"Gojyo gave it to me...he said if_ 'ever'_ this happens I should drink this to make sure I don't get pregnant early..." She said, slightly red, and Goku who was listening blushed at the word _'pregnant'_.

"That Gojyo..." Goku hissed.

"Hey, Goku...don't you think we should do this on the floor?"

"Huh? but why?"

"Well if we do it on the bed, the covers of the bed might get stained, and this isn't a place that we own..." She stated.

"Hmm good point, and it would be easier to clean too..."

And without warning he swapped her off the bed and brought her to one corner of the room, and began kissing her hungrily and wildly.

Moving closer to her body, inhaling her scent. _Beautiful..._ He ran his hands through her hair to massage her scalp and pressed his forehead lightly against hers. Was there anyone in the world as lucky as he was, to be able to indulge themselves gloriously in this creature before him?

Her whole body was pressed against his, and he wanted to shout his joy at having her like this. "Kokoro." he whispered her name against her lips.

He roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

She moaned lightly, as his tongue dove deep inside her mouth. She kissed back eagerly.

He groaned loudly. He had only dreamed of times like this, with this girl; his beloved. Her eyes were hooded with want and her face was flushed from the heat and excitement. He knew he was hard and he could just barely understand reason. His body and heart wanted her so badly; to push her against the wall and make her cry his name; to take her and claim her as his.

All her kisses had made his legs jelly.

He grabbed her t-shirt and unbuttoned it, while his other hand grabbed on her shorts and pulled it down impatiently, but carefully not to hurt her. Throwing the clothes beside the bed, he turned back to her and marveled at the perfection that was underneath him. He could feel her heaving, full chest and flat stomach.

She was left with only her white bra and her underwear.

When he reached her breasts, he gently let his fingers feel the fabric of her bra. She was flushed a dark pink and her eyes were closed tightly as she let out a soft moan. When she heard the moan escape her lips she prayed that he didn't hear it, but he did. When he heard his angels soft moan he smiled and gently cupped her breasts in his hands.

And he couldn't take it, he completely ripped off her bra, leaving her only with an underwear.

"Why would rip it! I was my favorite too!" She complained, still red.

"Oh sorry...I was getting out of control a bit hehe!~"

He continued his tactics.

His hands massaged her breasts while his mouth hovered over them. She could practically feel him licking them and she wanted it so badly. Opening her eyes she grabbed his head and pulled it to her breast. He willingly flicked out his tongue and took her nipple into his mouth.

It felt so good. All she could do was lie there and grip his hair as he suckled her nipple.

"Ahh...Goku..." She moaned out.

Gods he was tormenting her. "Goku...gahhhh…please." She moaned quite loudly, frustrated at the teasing.

"Hehehe...your just too cute..." Goku grinned.

He placed his hand over her VERY wet underwear, and rubbed her core through the thin fabric.

"Nahhh...uhhh...Goku...stop-AHH..playing..."

"Geez...whats the rush...I'm only torturing you..." He said chuckling.

"That's the point!"

"Oh fine your not the only who's aching for the touch here...I'm gathering all my control from ripping this thing..." He said as he pointed out to the underwear.

Finally he pulled it down, and saw the most alluring sight he had ever seen.

She was leaking, her juices were quickly flowing to the floor.

"No wonder you were rushing...your very wet..." He chuckled.

He took off his shirt, and pulled off his pants, he didn't bother removing his boxers, he just took out his **_'Thing'_**.

"Uhhhhh Goku how old are you...?"

"Hmmm...18...why...?"

"Well I gotta say...your pretty huge for an 18 year old..."

"Oh really? It's only 10 inches long and 2 inches wide..."

"How is it gonna fit...?"

"It'll fit..." He chuckled.

And no further movements from him, he just sat back.

"Now it's your turn..." He said.

She panted a bit but, crawled to him and whispered. "No way...you've tortured me too much, and I'm not capable to work in this wet state..." Her liquids were flowing non-stop.

He pouted. "Fine...but you owe me a meat bun..."

She just giggled.

Goku eased her legs open and slowly inserted his finger into her small opening. She bucked. He began pumping his finger to get her more wet. He added another finger when she started getting accustomed to the rhythm.

In and out he pumped until he knew it was slick enough for him to enter.

Crawling over her body, Goku placed himself atop her. She looked up at him as he positioned himself at her opening. Spreading her legs as far apart as she could.

"Are you ready...there's no turning back now...once I'm in there's no sure I can stop..."

"I'll be fine..." She smiled at him, making him blush a bit.

Goku quickly thrust himself inside of her and she gasped loudly. He grabbed her hips and slowly pulled out of her then pushed himself back inside her. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head back moaning in both pain and pleasure.

He started to thrust fast and faster until he found a comfortable pace. Suddenly he thrust himself all the way inside of her and she screamed out. Tears quickly came to her eyes he tried to ignored her pain and kept thrusting "Don't worry...your pain will be over soon...Just a little bit further." He said groaning dangerously.

Slowly through all the thrusting that her beloved was doing, she started to feel pleasure. It was like nothing she had felt before.

He looked down at her, seeing she had gotten over the pain. He was worried it would hurt a lot but there was little he could have done. Looking at her now, he saw the wonder and enjoyment on her face, he could now move quicker.

Moving his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "Hold on" and thrust faster.

thrusts had quickened and she was having difficulty breathing at a steady pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he griped her hips fiercely and thrust as fast and as hard as he could so he get even deeper inside of her.

The heat between the two was intense. Sweat began to form on Goku's back, as Kokoro felt her knees begin to get moist. None gave much attention to it. The thrusting continued as she began to daze off and only feel. He watched her eyes close and knew she was beginning to climb. He re-positioned his hands beside her and sped up his thrusts as quickly as he could go. He had to see her come.

They both came, as their juices squirted out.

The two panted.

"That was...too intense...by the way...how did you know how to these kind of things...as far as I observed, you were the innocent one among Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo?" She questioned him.

"I blame Gojyo...he kept babbling about it...teaching me useless disgusting things...but...I guess it wasn't really disgusting at all...as long as it's with you...I'll consider these experiences as fun time..." He kissed her forehead, and removed himself from her.

"Oh I see..." She mumbled.

"Hmmm...yeah...it's nice when its with someone you really love..." He whispered.

She just smile and began closing her eyes.

"Hey don't sleep yet..."

"Huh? But why? I'm tired..."

"What? You think that was all...?"

She was shocked.

"Don't forget I'm the most energetic in the group..."

"How could I forget..."

"I wanna try something..."

"Something like what?" She got curious.

"Of it's true of what you told me...that I can control my true form better in when I'm with you...then..." He took hold of his Diadem.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it! You know that your true form is limitless!"

"I know, I know...Next time..." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Good boy..."

"Can I at least cuddle you tonight?" He asked hoping to be cute.

"Whoever said you can't..."

"YAY!~" He snatched her up and took her to bed.

...

...

...

* * *

**(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**MAGNET  
**

**(Vocaloid - Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka)**

**or  
**

**(Vocaloid - Remix Rin and Len Kagamine[Twins])**

**...  
**

**kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**  
**itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**  
**watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**  
**anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**  
_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_  
_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._  
_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_  
_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

**karamiau yubi hodoite**  
**kuchibiru kara shita e to**  
**yurusarenai koto naraba**  
**naosara moeagaru no**  
_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_  
_moving from our lips to our tongues._  
_What we're doing do might be unforgivable,_  
_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**  
_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._  
_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._  
_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._  
_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

**sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**  
**itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**  
**"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**  
**ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo**  
_It might be necessary for you to tied me up;_  
_if you love me, then show me some fidelity._  
_I can't help but like "weird" things,_  
_so let's just go as far as we can go._

**mayoikonda kokoro nara**  
**kantan ni tokete yuku**  
**yasashisa nante kanjiru**  
**hima nado nai kurai ni**  
_With a heart that has gone astray,_  
_we will melt so easily,_  
_that there's no free time for us_  
_even to feel each other's tenderness._

**kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**  
**magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**  
**furete kara modorenai to shiru**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**  
_What has been repeating is not our dream,_  
_but the unmistakably realistic "we."_  
_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_  
_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

**yoake ga kuru to fuan de**  
**naite shimau watashi ni**  
**"daijoubu" to sasayaita**  
**anata mo naite ita no**  
_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,_  
_and end up crying in tears._  
_You whispered "It's okay" to me,_  
_but were you also crying?_

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**  
_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._  
_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._  
_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._  
_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

**hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**  
**tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**  
**furete ite modorenakute ii**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**  
_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_  
_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._  
_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._  
_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**T.B.C.?**

**MAYBE THERE'S A PART 2!**

**OR A SEQUEL!  
**

* * *

_**HEHHEHEHEHEHE! WELL THAT WASN'T SO BAD!~ **_

_**BUT I'M STILL VERY AMATEURISH!~**_

_**WELL READ AND REVIEW!~**_


End file.
